


【殤浪】翩翩

by Yurikatu



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Canon Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurikatu/pseuds/Yurikatu
Summary: ※原人體部位描寫練習※二季時間線後
Relationships: 殤不患/浪巫謠, 殤浪
Kudos: 2





	1. 手

那雙手，好看極了。

跟他這雙因練武而佈滿繭子、時不時填上新疤的粗糙雙手不同，那雙手是好看的。

初次接觸那人的手，是宮中盜劍那次。那人向他的搭檔追來時，他搶上前與那人拳腳相抵，那人的掌心亦帶著習武之人特有的繭，卻不知道為何有些柔軟。

比起眼前所見的修長白皙，他對那人的手是從觸感認識的，柔軟與粗糙，截然不同的形容卻在那人身上構成一種美。

然後，那人跟著他們遠行南方，在已成海灣的廢墟旁，因自己步步緊逼的質問而緊握拳頭，昭示擁有那好看雙手的人，是如何憤怒、如何掙扎、如何痛苦、如何落寞，讓他想要－－

必須硬下心腸。  
在這世道，懷璧即是原罪。  
就算那人的心，是世間少有的晶瑩剔透。

『你的聲音有魔性，危險性跟我蒐集的魔劍沒兩樣。』  
『我正在尋找有一天可以安全丟棄他們的地方，但像你這樣懂得自己藏好的傢伙就不用費心了。』

－－才怪。

那個夜晚，他對月舉杯，與搭檔的交流讓他微微為那人的際遇惆悵。

那雙手，該是悠然彈奏琵琶、或是拈起一枝月季輕快歌唱的。

再次接觸到那人的手，是那人奪過他手上的木箸，在他表示意見前，套著銀絲義甲的五指如取絲帕般妖嬈，木箸卻如飛燕快而準的襲向偽裝成普通村婦的噬心毒姬。

不同於先前的、華麗的手。  
掌心卻還是如那時一樣，粗糙而柔軟。

再然後，那人手持言靈琵琶，以筋為弦、以脈為鼓，斬惡務盡。他有更多時間可以近距離的看那人的手。

跟他這雙滿佈風霜的手畢竟不同。

比起自己手上的傷，那人手上的丁點不對更讓他焦躁難忍，那人的一切都該要好生照料著，不管是樂師重要的手、與生俱來的歌喉、那平時寡言淡漠，但笑起來好看至極的面容……

他中毒了吧？要不然，他怎麼會夜深人靜時，對那麼信賴自己的新生鳳鳥，翻滾著不為人知的心思呢？

想讓那雙手碰碰自己、摸摸自己、握上自己。那雙平時彈奏樂器的手、握刀揮斬的手、又剛強又溫潤的手，指尖攀上他的、掌心磨過他的，不曉得那人會露出什麼神情？是驚訝的瞪大雙眼？還是羞澀的垂下眼呢？

或是，那人好看的手握上自身那處，套著義甲的蔥白手指與那美地嬉戲的情狀，或是再下滑些、撥弄著對那人來說難以啟齒、他卻覺得可口異常的小口，不知那份美景誰能抗拒？

他必須不為所動。

「殤？」

視線被骨節分明的手佔據，指甲上的寇丹紅似火，襯得那人的手白皙且誘人，手的主人在他眼前揮動著，擔心的神情與聆牙「不患大哥哥看我們阿浪看入迷了吧」的隨口一言竄入心底。

浪巫謠重重的劃過弦，很會說話的琵琶喊痛討饒間，殤不患看著樂師，有些什麼自心口湧上。

「開玩笑的、開玩笑的阿浪－－－－」  
「確是看得入迷了。」  
「嘎？！」

對青年展開雙手，青年把琵琶擱置一旁，整個人坐到男人懷裡，放鬆的背脊與他的臂膀相貼，那人仰頭，眼神只有全心的信賴與對男人評論的不解。

「在西幽，你的一舉一動，一言一行我早已銘記在心。」

懷裡的樂師歪頭，翠綠的雙瞳盈滿疑惑。

「相處越久，我越覺得自己總有一天，會不顧你的意志，對你做出不好的事。」  
「殤不是這樣－－」  
「噓，先聽我說完。」

收緊臂膀，讓青年靠著他的胸膛聆聽自己的生之聲，殤不患試著用話語傳達他的心思。

「我如毛頭小子般對你傾心，但這份思慕之情若會折斷你的翅，那就毀了便是。」  
「說得輕巧，『情』之一字若是可自由操縱，人間或許為一片煉獄吧？我只是普通人，要我放下……太難。」

青年轉換姿勢，直接趴在男人懷裡專心聽著，逗趣的模樣讓他聲音染上笑意。

「本以為到了東離，終此一生不再相見，我不用日夜揣著不可為外人道之意、行傷你之實，那樣也很好。卻沒想到我們在這塊異國土地重逢……」

再次重逢，那人套著義甲、彈奏琵琶的手如往常般華麗，他卻隱約發現那人的手佈滿細小傷痕，再細看，眉眼間的疲憊與眼中的溫柔堅定讓他被琵琶數落時馬上就道歉了。

他想要的，或許伸出手就有機會了。所以他做好決定了。

「我要握住這雙手，握到最後一刻。」

雙手十指緊扣，殤不患看著懷裡的這人露出美麗的、純粹的笑容。「我也是。」  
「殤的手，是最好的寶物，不放開的。」

緊緊握住，粗糙對上柔軟、黝黑對上白皙，兩人相識一笑，默契的拉近彼此的距離。

不會，放開手的。

【END】


	2. 腳

那是一雙踏實的腳。  
穩健、有力、安心、沉穩。所有能夠形容男子氣概的詞彙放在那人身上都不違和，因為他就是這樣的好。

第一次接觸，是宮中與天命鬥歌、天命飄然遠去，他難受、痛苦、疑惑、傷心，不懂為何天命要對他痛下殺手、不解天命為何毫不猶豫，他只知道要追上去，然後，那個人搶在天命面前與他對招。

－－生於歌唱，死於歌唱的人，其歌聲猶如他的劍。

他懂人外有人之理，亦對武之一道勤學不綴。母親的教誨不敢忘，皇女的惡意逃不過，他的歌、他的樂，皆為他的刀、他的劍。

但那個男人，以掌對足、以足對拳，招招蘊含渾厚內力，雖有試探意味，但幾下對招，他便知那人實力深不可測。

他想知道，因此知道那人為緝察使口中的大惡人時，他便撿起侍衛配刀追了上去，與男人戰了一場。

然後，他跟著那個男人的步伐，走到化為海灣的蠻族城墟，目睹惡之極致、男人與天命的道、以及己身存在即為不祥。

再度會合，他以自己的意志決定自己的道，身披紅焰、以歌斷邪，看著男人踏步上前為大義而戰，沾染血腥也毫不猶豫的樣子，讓他敬佩。

想跟隨他，那個坦蕩無懼的背影，與踏實穩定的腳步，想為男人與天命的道貢獻一己之力，直至生命終焉。

這是他想做的事。本來是。

跟隨男人踏遍西幽、回收魔劍聖劍神誨魔械、幾度在生死之間徘徊，蒙天垂憐尚存於世，他卻越來越無法直視男人的眼。

命懸一線之際，首先浮上心頭的，是那個男人爽朗的笑容，與一句「以後就多多指教，浪巫謠！」

咬著燒餅的殤不患、與皇軍對峙的殤不患、回收魔劍的殤不患、聽著他的曲隨口哼著的殤不患。

為什麼呢？為什麼，會不斷想著殤不患呢？

『阿浪呦～你喜歡殤不患的吧？』

鬼面琵琶一語道破，他才發覺，對於男人已經不能用夥伴的態度看待了。他喜歡聽男人行走的節奏、看男人屈膝執杯一飲而盡，那雙強健的腳，彷彿天下之大沒有他到不了的地方。

所以那天，男人的雙腳消失於他的視線之中，他僅惆悵一瞬便接受男人不告而別的事實。

如果他有心，他定能「聽」見男人所在，但追上後呢？  
他能成為男人的幫助嗎？

過去的他，害怕變回一人；但現在，就算一人也無妨，因為心底已經有人了。

既然是他的決定，他便尊重。  
即使夜深人靜時，他望著月娘想著那人時，總是苦甜參半，他也坦然接受。只是想著，就像那人坐在自己身邊，邊啜著酒邊聽他撥絃，彈出不成調的曲，靜靜的度過夜晚。

彷彿他從未離開過。

直到禍世螟蝗派出噬心毒姬踏上鬼歿之地，多次交手亦知蠍瓔珞的專長會讓殤不患感到棘手，他想，也是該追上他腳步的時候了。

然後呢？

「浪？」

視線中出現一雙粗布鞋履，與記憶中的錦頭華履相去甚遠，他慢慢抬頭，身著粗布袍服、捧著湯碗的殤不患映入眼簾。

是了，這裡是東離、不是西幽；而殤不患亦接受伯陽侯的託付，連同原先危險兵器共三十七把一併保管。

蠍瓔珞、嘯狂狷已死，婁震戒墜落崖下死生不明，男人未來勢必要繼續尋找一處安全所在丟棄魔劍目錄，他想自己任務已了，本就打算離去時，男人卻追上了他，開口便是驚天動地。

『一起走吧！巫謠。』

男人看著他，歷經風霜的臉上有著堅持，『總是讓你跟著我，但看著你離去的背影，我無法忍受。』  
『這次，換我跟著你。』

他想，這樣就夠了。  
能讓殤不患看著自己，能以夥伴身份幫助殤不患，這樣就好。  
卻沒想到，過去的啖劍太歲、現在的刃無鋒竟做出又一件令他意外之事。

「巫謠，怎麼穿這麼單薄？」

看見僅著中衣的青年散髮赤足、俏生生的踏在冰冷的廂房地上，那雙翠眼湧出少見的困惑，殤不患放下方才自廚房順來、熱騰騰的餛飩湯，三步並作兩步伸手便把青年攔腰抱起。

「殤！」  
「現在還凍著，著涼了如何是好？」

被強制坐在男人臂彎中，浪巫謠抱緊男人脖頸，被男人抄起的被褥包裹起來，男人一面嘟囔著「雙腳都冰成這樣了」、「下去拿碗熱湯果然是正確選擇」，一面帶著青年一併入座，讓青年就著倚在懷裡的姿勢，大掌握上白皙美足運氣溫暖。

「山上……都是這麼冷的。」  
「你捨得，我捨不得。」

確認手上雙腳溫暖起來，殤不患滿意的點頭，長了圈鬍渣的糙臉便親暱的貼了上來，暖熱的男性氣息襲來，浪巫謠舒服的瞇起眼，好好感受臉頰傳來的溫度。

東離的冬日相較西幽溫暖，但清晨的溫度依然寒涼，他幼時居所白雪皚皚，與東離自不可同日而語。但男人不這麼覺得，總是像這樣帶一碗他喜歡的餛飩湯，把自己抱入懷裡溫暖著。

他最喜歡的時刻。

「想什麼呢？」  
「殤的腳，很大。」

沒頭沒腦的一句話讓男人呆滯，浪巫謠一腳放在男人鞋履上，腳趾上的桃紅寇丹襯得玉雪可愛，讓人想抓起把玩。

殤不患踢掉鞋襪，讓樂師的足落在他的足背上，隨樂師踏玩著。

一深一淺、一大一中。

「跟著你的步伐，很安心。」

曾想過，跟著殤不患的步伐，一直走下去。  
但他明白，別離總會猝不及防的到來。

與殤再次於東離會合，他就想好，珍惜這次與殤同行的時間，留在心底當一輩子用。對這份感情無愧於心，但他絕不讓這份情阻礙殤的大義。

卻沒想過，殤跟上他的步伐，把自己的心意放在他的手中。

「這雙腳，我追上了。」  
「我也追上了，這雙不輸我的腳。」

感嘆了下，殤不患轉頭便在浪巫謠額邊落下一吻，僅是如此，他懷裡的人兒便紅了耳廓，「讓我再重複一遍，我也是說一樣的話。」

「浪巫謠，我心悅你，願意與我浪跡天涯嗎？」

懷裡的人兒不只耳廓，整個人都紅得豔麗，他的樂師捧著他的臉，以吻封緘。

「我心，亦同君心。」

分開雙唇，青年露出好看笑顏，道出深埋已久的心意。他看著男人眼底滿溢的歡喜，高興的哼著小調，與男人相視而笑。

與君同行，死亦同穴，永結同心。

【END】


	3. 耳

浪巫謠的耳垂墜著耳飾。  
初相遇時，橘紅長髮的樂師一身素白如雪，素雅的裝束，耳垂的墜飾卻是格格不入。深紅琉璃珠、鍊墜、青玉珠、流蘇，顏色強烈得搶眼，但更襯得樂師俊美飄逸，彷彿這耳飾本該存在於此。  
青年樂師引亢高歌時，那對耳飾便隨著節奏而搖曳，深紅與雪白相襯，衝突與和諧並存；青年樂師針鋒相對時，那對耳飾宛若鳳羽飄揚，青與白的流蘇劃出優雅的弧線，彷彿振翅欲飛。  
然後，這對耳飾便再也沒替換過，伴隨青年選擇自己的路、伴隨青年走遍江湖、伴隨青年穿過鬼歿之地，浪巫謠的耳畔，本就是一道亮麗的風景。  
浪的耳那麼好看，可不僅僅是聽覺過人。殤不患如是想著。  
正因有非比尋常的聽覺，反而讓浪巫謠容易受其影響。在禍世螟蝗的追殺中、因緣際會與浪巫謠組隊同行後，殤不患才發現，對他而言的夜深人靜、萬籟俱寂的野外，對於浪巫謠並非如此。是同為樂師的睦天命發現浪巫謠的不對勁，私下與他說了他才明白。  
「聽力好也不容易啊……」  
當時隨口的感嘆讓睦天命有感而發，女性樂師輕輕嘆口氣，看著浪巫謠坐在火堆前的背影有著憂心。  
「巫謠的世界太多聲音了，哪裡才是他的歸處呢？」  
哪裡，才是浪巫謠的歸處呢？睦天命的話如一記響鐘在他腦中迴響，人間聲響此起彼落，以聲認識世界的青年，哪裡可以讓他安穩休憩呢？  
抱持著這樣的疑惑，當守夜人輪到浪巫謠時，殤不患盤坐在樂師身旁，掰開一塊有些冷的燒餅給予紅衣青年權做宵夜用，青年也不矯情，接過燒餅便配著水，咬下一小口細細咀嚼。  
柴火燒著，偶爾發出蹦跳火星的劈啪聲。  
算是個安穩的夜晚——對他來說。他咬著燒餅，眼神忍不住投到青年俊美無雙的面容與綴著裝飾的耳，察覺到過於直接的眼神，浪巫謠轉頭，那雙翠綠的眼對上殤不患便垂下，同一時間，樂師的琵琶眼珠轉了轉，嘴部機關開開閤閤，「殤在看我們阿浪！」  
「我、我不能看阿浪嗎？」  
「可以啊～可是阿浪會很害羞～哇啊啊啊別彈別彈好痛啊────」  
鬼面琵琶大呼小叫，樂師咬著燒餅用力刷絃的動作頗為稚氣，等到琵琶很識相的關閉發聲機關、浪巫謠把琵琶放在伸手可取的距離後，嘴裡咬著的燒餅掉下，被一隻滿佈風霜的手接住。  
「……你的燒餅掉了。」不能浪費啊！  
「……」  
浪巫謠接過殤不患遞來的燒餅一口吃下，雖然沒有說什麼，慢慢發紅的耳根卻出賣了心思。看著白玉般精緻的耳廓逐漸泛紅，殤不患心頭微微一動，說不上的感覺一掠而過。  
「阿浪，看你戴這對耳環，有什麼緣由嗎？」  
殤不患問得直接，大方的態度讓浪巫謠自行理解了男人方才的眼神，樂師歪了下頭，思考了一會兒後，「避邪？」  
簡潔有力、毫無贅字，很浪巫謠風格的回答。殤不患呵出一聲笑，得到浪巫謠更困惑的表情。  
「本來，我猜你的耳飾是讓你降低聽覺敏銳的？」  
手指搔搔臉頰，殤不患對於自己生硬切入話題的能力感到難為情，浪的飾品就是飾品，可不是老爺子製作的魔劍目錄。已經做好現場相對無語的心裡準備，沒想到浪巫謠解下左耳耳飾，攤在手心上送到他的眼前，讓他能更近距離的看清楚。  
就是個普通的、以珠玉金銀所做的耳飾，很適合妝點浪的耳鬢的裝飾品。  
「我聽得到，很多。」握緊手上耳飾，浪巫謠語調平淡如昔，「我接受了。」  
這些聲音，只能接受。  
小時候，是母親的聲音與野獸的聲音；下山後，是賓客的聲音、老闆的聲音、觥籌交錯的尋樂聲、利器刺入皮肉聲、鮮血噴濺聲、以及那稚嫩的、飽含惡意、慾望、血腥的女聲。  
逃不了、躲不開，那就學著接受－－那是當年的浪巫謠在隨波逐流的日子裡學會的道理。學著接受不代表習慣接受，充滿惡意的聲音取代了單純的山林之聲，他變得無法安眠，一點聲響都能讓他睜目至天明。  
「這麼多的聲音，難道沒有令你安心的嗎？」  
殤不患換位思考一下，如果換作是自己聽覺靈敏至極，每日每夜都聽到各種不同的的聲音充斥其中，按自己的脾氣早就煩躁到發飆了，思及此，青年的情況讓他想著有沒有什麼改變的方式？  
「殤。」  
「嗯？」  
「殤。」  
浪巫謠的聲音很清楚的發出，一開始以為是樂師喊他，但過一會兒，殤不患便了解浪巫謠不是喊他，而是問題的回答。  
──令浪巫謠安心的聲音，來自殤不患。  
「欸、欸欸？！阿浪，我的聲音會安心？」  
「殤的心跳，好聽。」  
樂師回答得毫無疑問，搞得問出問題的自己很蠢，殤不患摩挲長著鬍渣的下顎，靈機一動，對樂師攤開雙臂。  
「給你聽我的心跳。」  
看著眼前樂師訝異、猶豫、期待交錯的神情，殤不患反而更慷慨大方起來，「都是男人，聽個心跳不算什麼，想聽就聽。」  
如果自己的心跳聲能讓浪巫謠有片刻安寧，聽一聽也無妨。他鼓勵的眼神望著浪巫謠，後者會意後往他的方向挪動，下一瞬，一顆橘色腦袋靠在他的胸膛。  
殤不患順勢抱著浪巫謠的背，找出兩人都舒服的姿勢倚靠，未戴上耳飾的左耳隔衣貼在胸前，小小的、白嫩的，與他身上黑袍對比出雅緻的色彩，橘髮俏皮的掛在胸膛上，三股髮辮聽話的垂在殤不患的臂彎裡，一時間，只剩下兩人的呼吸聲。  
咚咚、咚咚、咚咚。  
強烈、穩定的生命脈動聽入耳裡、敲在心底，過分靈敏的聽覺讓他聽見諸多惡意，但從最初與殤不患相遇開始，他便知道，這個人的聲音正直凜然，與天命不太一樣，卻也是令自己感到平靜的聲音。  
純粹、堅定的聲音。讓人想、一直、聽……下去……  
意識逐漸矇矓，呼吸頻率逐漸緩慢，殤不患低頭看著青年慢慢閤上雙眼，握在手上的耳飾逐漸鬆開，大手一撈便把耳飾握入手中。  
「這可不是晚安曲啊，真是……」  
口中埋怨，雙手卻把浪巫謠調整成舒服入睡的姿勢抱著，殤不患想一想，既然浪巫謠能聽自己心跳聽到睡著，那以後，青年累了就直接抱著睡便是。  
這樣，他就會有安心的地方了，嗯，我真行！  
本來是一個普通的想法，不知何時逐漸變化，青年漸漸的想聽到更多屬於「殤不患的聲音」；男人漸漸對「浪巫謠的信任」越發動搖不已，然後……  
「唔……」  
「早安，巫謠。」  
清晨的天光自窗外透入，在地上投出一片窗影，亦溫柔的灑落躺在榻上的兩人。浪巫謠緩緩睜開雙眼，漂亮的翠玉眸子便對上男人炯炯有神的深褐雙眼，男人具磁性的聲音很好聽，跟男人的心跳一樣讓浪巫謠著迷不已。  
想想，忍不住又把頭靠在殤不患胸膛，繼續聆聽殤的聲音。  
自那一晚後，只要他們同行，浪巫謠便會坐在殤不患懷裡，聽著男人的心跳聲入睡、聽著殤不患的聲音高興、聽到殤不患的怒氣而為之憤怒，等到發現自己的聲之世界幾乎都是殤不患、察覺己心為男人而跳動時，他們分別了。  
但現在，他能再聽見殤的聲音，能感覺到殤還活著，能聽到殤對自己的真摯情感，浪巫謠很珍惜這樣的時光。  
「等等洗漱後，我要幫你戴上耳飾，別自己偷戴。」  
想到上次巫謠傷還沒好卻硬要逞強戴耳環，結果肩上的傷口一牽動，整個扯傷耳垂可讓殤不患心疼得很，最後強硬的把養護耳洞跟戴耳飾的工作也收了去。  
他的巫謠，就該得到最好的。  
帶繭的手指有一下沒一下的把玩樂師的耳，殤不患就著把人抱在懷裡的姿勢坐起身，姿勢的改變讓浪巫謠趴在男人胸膛上望著，如綠寶石般漂亮的雙眼專注的看著自己。  
「不患幫我戴。」  
「現在嗎？」  
期待的眼神望來，殤不患莞爾一笑，伸手取了樂師那對耳飾，就著晨光，小心翼翼的幫浪巫謠戴上。  
紅的、青的、白的，依然是華麗的耳飾，點綴在樂師耳上有如陪襯，只是這樣一個小東西便點亮樂師無雙美貌，顯得更加明艷動人。戴好耳飾，殤不患順手將落在臉上的碎髮撥至耳後，大掌捧起浪巫謠的面頰，食中二指撥弄柔軟耳骨。  
「嗯，好看。」  
浪的耳畔，就是這麼好看，怎麼看都不膩。坦率的稱讚讓浪巫謠又高興又害羞，青年蹭蹭男人大掌，柔軟的神態放在殤不患的掌心中。  
「只給不患看。」  
「你啊……」  
對浪巫謠的情是無法停止的，殤不患嘆息似的低頭，與他的樂師交換一個溫柔的吻，一吻既畢，男人的呼吸打在青年唇上，聲音溫柔繾綣。  
「這個懷抱、這個聲音，都是『浪巫謠』的。」  
回應男人的，是下一個熱情激烈的吻。浪巫謠抱緊男人的頸，以行動表達所有對殤不患的心意，耳飾輕輕晃動著，發出叮咚輕響。  
浪巫謠的世界，有殤不患而圓滿；現在、將來，之後的無數個日子，殤不患的世界將因浪巫謠而璀璨。  
至死不渝。

【完】


	4. 背

「哇、哇哇──」  
草地上，小女孩已經嚇得連路都走不動，只能全身顫抖著哭著，膝蓋上的傷口正滲著血，但讓女孩哭泣的原因不僅是受傷。

要、要起來、找大人，可是、可是……

女孩緩慢抬頭，不遠處，野狼閃著狡詐的光芒步步緊逼，淚水趴答趴答的落下，她揪緊地上雜草，眼睜睜的看著野狼蹬起後腿向他們撲來──

「嗚哇────」  
『錚錚！』

悅耳的聲音劃破緊繃的瞬間，她看著野狼瞬間墜地、痛苦的在地上翻滾哀嚎著，下一瞬，漆黑充滿她的視線，她抬頭向上看，高大、寬廣的黑色披風映入眼簾。

「閉上眼睛。」

眼前的大人轉頭提醒，是個黑髮參白的叔叔，她看著大人，很乖的閉上眼睛還用手摀住，沒有視覺輔助，聽力變得比平時清楚，她聽到又一聲很悅耳的聲音與木頭敲擊的聲音後，野狼的聲音就不見了。她很好奇，但叔叔說了要閉眼睛，她要乖乖聽話。

「好了，張開眼吧。」

她聽叔叔的話放下雙手張開眼，野狼已經倒地，在野狼旁邊，一襲紅裳的人將抱在懷裡的樂器背起來，單手就把野狼提起來了。然後，眼前的叔叔蹲下來雙手向後，「上來，帶你回去。」

她伸手，讓叔叔把她背起來，視野變高的感覺很好玩，她看著那個紅色衣服的人走了過來，近看發現那個人好漂亮，比村裡最好看的荷花姐還好看呢！

叔叔確認她抓好後，就跟那個好漂亮的人咻的飛起來，一下子就到她家了，飛得那麼高，但是她一點也不害怕，叔叔的背很寬很溫暖，好像有這個就不會有危險了！

等到她被著急的娘親接過去後，她轉頭看著叔叔跟漂亮的人揮手道謝，「叔叔的背好溫暖，謝謝叔叔跟漂亮姐姐。」

她很疑惑，因為叔叔看起來有點想笑、旁邊漂亮姐姐沒有笑，可是她知道漂亮姐姐絕對沒有不開心，而且姐姐雖然不講話，但把整隻野狼給娘，聽叔叔說是「可以換錢」，姐姐還有點頭呢！

看著叔叔跟姐姐離開的背影，她決定以後一定要很努力，這樣她就會變成很厲害的人了！

*

「那個女孩眼神好差，竟然連阿浪性別都能認錯！」

踏出村莊，確認只有殤不患與浪巫謠後，憋著不講話的鬼面琵琶開啟機關，霹靂啪啦就是一通抱怨。殤不患想到方才孩子很純真的對浪喊姐姐，浪眼中無奈與包容參半的眼神讓他覺得可愛得想笑。

聽聞東離東南方有怪異兵器現型造成危害，解決婁震戒之禍的殤不患與浪巫謠便一路向東南邊走邊收集情報，如若屬實，回收這些兵器就是他們應當做的事。

途中，很湊巧的發現女孩受傷、更湊巧的看見野狼打算襲擊小兒，於是浪巫謠抱起琵琶，以樂音攻擊野獸，同時殤不患插入女孩與野狼之間，防止野狼突然的爆起後，與浪巫謠配合無間出手處理。

之後就是送女孩回去，順勢把獵下的野狼做為女孩家的補貼給了，畢竟要事在身，他們也不打算浪費時間。

「喂，阿浪趕快罵殤，他剛剛有笑你我看到了！」  
「我沒有，聆牙別亂說！」  
「男子漢要敢做敢當哇痛痛痛────」

一陣激烈的刷弦，寡言的樂師以行動表示自家琵琶的失言之處，在言靈琵琶求饒的話語間，樂師的手被男人握住，心中所想便脫口而出。

「阿浪，我剛剛笑的是因為你很可愛，真的。」

猝不及防的稱讚，即使兩人已互表情意，但對浪巫謠而言，殤不患親口稱讚依然讓他如當年般羞澀又歡喜。他靜靜的看著樸拙的男人握緊自己的手，搜索枯腸試圖更明確表示自身想法時，他回握殤不患，淺淺笑意自眼中漫開。

微風輕拂，帶起兩人衣擺。男人想了下靈光乍現，在樂師將琵琶背上後，握著手，與樂師並肩漫步。

「巫謠的手，真溫暖。」

手中的手，溫熱、柔軟，其上的繭也無損他對這手的喜愛，倒不如說，正因為是浪巫謠的手，他才會喜歡得不想放手。

「殤也溫暖。」

聽畢，惜字如金的樂師回應男人，低頭看看男人的手、歪頭看看男人的背，堅定的點點頭。殤不僅手很溫暖，背也很溫暖，剛剛那個女孩也說殤的背很溫暖，所以殤很溫暖。

「不患。」  
「嗯。」  
「我的背，溫暖嗎？」

在男人眼前放上問題，浪巫謠偏頭，漂亮的翠眼閃爍好奇的光。方才女孩的話讓他想起他在東離與殤會合後被噬心毒姬暗算之事。在那時，他急忙背起中毒的不患逃離，心底滿滿的憂慮、擔心，只想著怎麼樣都要讓不患活下去才好。

背上的重量，是生命的重量。他願意一直背著不患走下去，走到不能走為止。

「溫暖！」

不假思索的回答，殤不患握握浪巫謠的手，笑著說自己的想法，「我的背，很好吧！」  
「很強大。」  
「有危險，我就站在前面，就像那時候。」

──就像那時，浪巫謠還不是弦歌斷邪、是天籟吟者；殤不患還不是刃無鋒、是啖劍太歲。

追命靈狐意欲用話術掌控與他對戰後迷惘不已的白衣青年時，他與天命走上前，擋在青年面前拔出萬世神伏。

青年從天而降助戰時，他搶上前送給西幽皇軍一記殺招，比起有援手幫助，他更在乎青年的選擇會不會影響青年的未來，選擇是青年的，他能做的是尊重與守護。

危險什麼的想來，先問問他的拙劍吧！

「不是我自豪，我很強，自然就成『被依靠的人』了。」說到此處，殤不患抓抓頭，試著用對方也能理解的方式傳達想法。「麻煩歸麻煩，我個人不討厭。」

被依靠、被信任，他也會在力所能及的範圍內挺身而出。但是……

「中毒那次，你背著我逃離蠍瓔珞的包圍時，生死存亡之際，我是感到安心的，因為有你。」

因為他知道，那個除惡務盡的紅衣樂師會是他最堅實的後盾，浪巫謠的背是最溫暖的依靠。站定腳步，執起浪巫謠的手湊到唇邊，殤不患親了下樂師的手背，「謝謝你，巫謠。」

他看著樂師白皙的面頰染上紅暈，下一瞬，手中的手被抽走，樂師迅速的鑽入男人的披風裡，自背後緊緊抱著男人不放。

溫暖、柔軟自背脊傳來，殤不患雙手覆上浪巫謠的手，低低的笑了起來，這、算是撒嬌吧？

「巫謠？」  
「……背不患一輩子。」  
「喂喂，我想背著你走下去喔！」  
「……重。」  
「心儀之人，再重也背得起。」

他就著背後擁抱姿勢，蹲低直接把人一把背起，在鬼面琵琶的「啊～不患哥哥的情話好肉麻～～」的調侃聲中，背好抱緊自己的樂師再度踏上旅程。

就讓自己的背，成為伴侶最溫暖的依靠吧！

【完】


	5. 眼

這是在城鎮逗留時發生的事。

日升之時，勤奮的攤主小販紛紛到達官府指定的位置開業，做吃食的攤主支起大鍋燒火做飯、做買賣的小販佈置貨架陳列商品，食物香氣、各色絹花，還有琳琅滿目的商品羅列其中，吆喝聲此起彼落，勢必要做出一筆好買賣。

晨起梳洗後，殤不患與浪巫謠便步出旅店去尋些吃食權做早膳，用完燒餅油條與餛飩湯後，他們走在市集間走走看看，順便買點旅途用的物事。

浪巫謠看著各色商品目不轉睛，背上的琵琶很有眼色的保持緘默，僅一雙眼睛骨祿祿的轉動著，看著一人一樂器好奇的模樣，殤不患的眼神越發溫柔。

想讓巫謠未來的人生有更多有趣快樂的事，人類的時間有限，如果能讓前半生冰冷寂靜的青年染上更多快樂的色彩，有何不可呢？

「西洋鏡、西洋鏡！可戴臉上的西洋鏡，包准您可看近可看遠，儀表堂堂一表人才～」

聽得小販的吆喝聲，浪巫謠停下腳步望著攤位，攤位前，幾位文人墨客正對桌上的物品或是觀察、或是把玩，拿在手上的小小物件看起來跟追命靈狐的道具頗為相似。那滿口似是而非的男人總是說到興起便推著鏡片，後來才從殤那裡得知那副道具本身便是種道具。

沒想到珍貴道具竟可在市集購得，莫非東離道具師真是隨處可見？想到另一個據說也是道具師的白髮盜賊，驀的，浪巫謠翠玉眼眸銳利的掃過那攤位，戒備的態度自然跑不過男人的雙眼，慣於撥弦的手被溫暖包覆，青年轉過頭，男人忍俊不禁的神情便一覽無遺。

「我們看看？」

點點頭，青年回握男人的手，聽話的讓殤不患牽著向攤位而去。走近攤位一看，各式各樣與嘯狂狷的鏡片相似的道具整齊的放置著，小小的透光玻璃有圓有方，鑲嵌玻璃的材質有金屬有木頭，甚至還有一排道具用的不是透光玻璃，而是打磨過後的漆黑鏡片。

拿起來觀察，很普通的材料、很普通的作工，就是個平民也能用的道具，打開腳架、舉起有點類似嘯狂狷的西洋鏡，稍微透過玻璃看去，玻璃裡的景與外頭的景便有些許不同，這點讓浪巫謠更加好奇。

「客倌想看點什麼？」

小販也是見多識廣，連忙上前招呼，在殤不患擺手示意自行瞧瞧時，浪巫謠指著攤上那排異於其他道具的黑，問題言簡意賅，「這是什麼？」

「噢，客倌您真識貨！這鏡片戴上，外面日頭再怎麼刺眼都不怕，咱們父母官還會買來升堂用，戴得可真真是嚇死人咧！」

日光能擋，那刺眼的光也能擋了？殤不患想通此節，看這墨色道具的眼神便不一般了，感覺到殤不患對此產生興趣，浪巫謠手探入懷，摸出碎銀放在小販面前，「買。」

「好咧～」  
「等等，巫謠──」  
「小哥豪爽，這副西洋鏡可襯你那俊俏的模樣，就贈你了！」

看青年付錢爽快，小販直接把桌上一副金邊西洋鏡放入木盒，連同方才墨色西洋鏡一併打包交過去，或許是青年眼中的期待與滿足讓人想待他更好一些，殤不患眼神落在浪巫謠方才視線長時間流連的幾副，指著對小販開口。

「連這幾個也一併包了。」  
「殤？！」  
「如果浪說不能買……」無辜的語氣。  
「……可以的。」招架不住的樂師。

等到兩人帶著所有東西回到旅店，殤不患看著擺到桌上的西洋鏡陷入思考，「這東西我們用得到嗎……」

「呦～你們買得真不少！」

終於可以說話的鬼面琵琶很實在的發表感想，被方才小販稱讚俊俏的青年則是坐在桌旁來回看著戰利品，躍躍欲試的模樣透出少年的朝氣，看了好一會兒他才抬頭，「殤。」

「嗯？」  
「想看。」

想看你戴。聽懂浪巫謠未竟之語，殤不患扯了把椅子坐到青年身旁，拿起桌上一副金邊西洋鏡打開腳架，然後，在浪巫謠的眼前，殤不患不甚熟練的架到自己的鼻樑上。

「唔，做得頗巧妙的……喔！」

見多識廣的男人忍不住驚呼，畢竟不需運起功法便能使視野變得清晰無比，對於講求實用性的他而言很合他心意。轉頭望向自己的戀人，透過鏡片，青年臉上的每一分每一吋皆清晰可見，連臉龐細微之處也毫無遺漏──平時要看得這麼清楚，不靠得極近是不行的，也因此讓他把戀人看得更仔細。

青年精緻的面容即使透過鏡片檢視也美麗無比，如羊脂白玉般的細膩，挺翹的鼻樑為青年增添一分優雅的弧線。視線向上，那雙乾淨剔透的眼便佔據他所有感官，長而濃密的赭黑睫羽隨眨眼的動作扇動，漂亮的翠色眼眸清澈映出他的神情，不只是翠色很襯巫謠，那雙眼像會說話般，所有巫謠想說的想做的、思緒與情感通通匯聚在眼中，這雙璀璨的眼看一輩子也不夠。

「巫謠真好看。」

心裡想著，自然就脫口而出，殤不患就看著眼前的青年白玉雙頰泛上桃紅，眼裡的羞澀與歡喜混成一團，把那雙寶石似的眼襯得熠熠生輝，青年伸出雙手，直接把男人臉上的小道具拿下。「現在呢？」  
「好看，怎麼都看不夠。」  
「明明是殤更好……」

男人直白粗暴的心意表露讓青年臉更紅，浪巫謠很高興，但對於男人沒自覺自己有多好這點，他認為有必要說清楚──方才戴著西洋鏡的殤不患有多麼成熟性感，讓他看得心頭小鹿亂撞，尤其是男人的銳利眼神毫不掩飾的看著他，專注又深邃的神情讓他全身隱隱發燙。

這西洋鏡在嘯狂狷臉上就是活生生的斯文敗類，怎麼到殤不患臉上便把男人的狂野銳氣收斂得恰到好處，暗藏鋒芒的氣度透過這小小道具發揮得淋漓盡致。這道具有這麼神奇嗎？把西洋鏡轉個半圈，浪巫謠直接架上鼻樑，突然清晰的視野讓他掩不住訝異神色，殊不知戴著西洋鏡的自己才是讓男人心動不能自己的原因。

戴著西洋鏡的巫謠太好看了！

稱得上見多識廣的男人早過了在意外貌的年紀，看到戀人在眼前展現出另一種風情時，翻來覆去也只能說出好看漂亮來表達自己的心，就像現在，他一面想著好好看一面仔細的看著，渾然不覺自己與臉紅的青年距離縮短。

殤太近了！透過西洋鏡看著逐漸放大的臉，浪巫謠有些慌亂，但難得看見連下顎鬍渣有幾根都數得出的殤不患，怎麼都得好好看著才行──哪怕男人的氣息正鋪天蓋地的籠罩自己。  
殤的臉比我黑一些、殤的鼻子很挺、殤的眉毛有點粗又濃。浪巫謠細細的看著男人五官，大有看到天荒地老的意味。還有他最喜歡的，殤的眼睛。

那天，在自己眼前揭下帷帽，展露「啖劍太歲」真容的殤不患是那麼震撼心靈，那雙深褐雙眼炯炯有神的看著他，凜然的、正直的、還有許多他不知怎麼形容的感覺，讓他本能知道啖劍太歲不是惡。那時的他還執著問殤是不是惡人，現在回想真是傻氣。

這雙正義剛直的眼，從此停駐在他的心裡，直至今日。

「不患哥哥靠太近啦！」  
「喔！抱歉巫謠！」

琵琶的呼喊與臉上的鈍感拉回思緒，浪巫謠眨眨眼，看著殤不患的臉與他只剩西洋鏡的間隔，殤的呼吸拍打在他的臉上、殤的話音離自己的唇這麼近，如果不是因為這副西洋鏡……想通此關節，浪巫謠一手捧住殤不患後退的臉，一把把西洋鏡摘到桌上後強勢的拉近距離，直接讓自己跟殤的距離化整為零。

既然心動自該行動。

「阿浪學壞啦～～～～～～」  
「吵。」

無視被打擊得心碎的言靈樂器，樂師啃一口男人的唇做結束才滿足的分開，翠色眼中透出溫柔與迷戀，看得男人忍不住再偷個吻，「我想，我要糾正一下。」

美麗的青年歪著頭，雖不明白但乖巧等待男人的下文。

「這西洋鏡，你戴著好看、不戴著也好看，但我喜歡看不戴著的巫謠。」大手摩挲青年的側臉，帶繭的拇指撫過青年的眼角，「這雙眼，我想用我的雙眼看著。」  
「好。」

握著殤不患貼在臉上的手，浪巫謠抬眼望著男人輕聲，「都給你看。」

一室溫馨，殤不患想起方才青年看過、後來被他買下的幾副形色不同的西洋鏡，他知道巫謠是真的想要才會購買，但用途什麼的就得問問了。

「對了，這幾副打算怎麼處理？」  
「這副適合天工詭匠、這兩副想給天命用，還有──」  
「所有幫助過我們的人，是吧？下次再見，就一起送他們吧！」  
「好。」

至於自己買的西洋鏡……算了，總會派上用場的。抱緊青年，男人豁達的把問題拋至腦後，決定先享受與巫謠的兩人時光。

看眼前兩人膩歪的樣子，聆牙決定當一把會看氣氛的專業琵琶，嗯。

【完】


End file.
